


Rowan

by Calliope (Frostbite122)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27411763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostbite122/pseuds/Calliope
Summary: She closed the book, placed it on the table, and finally, decided to walk through the door.





	Rowan

She closed the book, placed it on the table, and finally, decided to walk through the door. Hands reached ceiling ward, a crack sounded, quickly followed by a sigh of relief. Aideen paused for a moment to regain her equilibrium, floorboards creaking as she shifted. Sitting in the worn arm chair with your legs hanging over one arm would do that since, while a comfortable position to read in, it was less so after several hours.

Aideen continued on her path, but paused for a moment in the kitchen. She debated on whether or not to head to the market as she chewed on a quick snack of warm bread and cheese.

_Crash!_

Startled, Aideen whipped around, expletives on her tongue, ready to--

_Meow,_ green eyes blinked up at her innocently out of a dark face. Mama’s broken vase of lilacs was shattered on the wood floor.

“Emrys! You little- Ugh, you scared the bajeezus out of me.”

_Meow_ was Emrys’ only response.

With a sigh, Aideen moved to the small pantry and grabbed the family’s old bristled broom. It was the same broom that, as a child, she had seen in the hands of her mother and occasionally her grandmother, who made more use of her mortar and pestle. 

Sweeping the broken vase, Emrys twirling around her feet, Aideen’s hands gripped the rowan wood of the handle, smoothed over however many years of use, and imagined wind flying through her hair.

Aideen huffed out a breath, and tucked a lock of loose hair behind her ear. Glancing around for her sneaky feline friend, said feline let out a small cry in response to his companion’s wondering gaze. Aideen’s gaze shoots to the top of the cabinet, where Baba’s mortar and pestle was. Right next to Emrys. Who had just broken her mother’s vase. Her heart stopped.

“Get down, you little beast! Baba will skin you if you break that!”

Eyes widened, Aideen held her breath as Emrys leisurely stretched, and didn’t let it out until he jumped to the ground. Emrys sauntered over and plopped down at her feet, peering up at her.

“Don’t look at me like that. You know the rules: Don’t touch Baba’s tools without her knowledge.” Aideen stared down the cat at her feet.

_Meow_

“Fine. That’s how it’s gonna be. Next time Baba catches you lurking around her things, you’re on your own.”

Emrys made a plaintive sound and rubbed his head against Aideen’s leg. _The things I let him get away with._

“Okay, fluff butt, I accept your heartfelt apology. Now come on, we’ve dilly dallied long enough. We’ve got to get to the market before sundown.” Aideen reached for the wicker basket hanging on the wall and brought it outside. As she came back in Emrys made an inquiring noise.

“Why yes Emrys, you are indeed coming with me. Why ever would you think I would leave you here? With things you could break?” Aideen said sarcastically as she fastened her cloak around her neck and reached for the broom.

She chuckled as Emrys morosely followed her out the door and down into Mama’s herb garden. Aideen gestured for Emrys to hop into the wicker basket. When he was settled, she attached the handle of the basket to the sturdy iron clasp on the broom. Satisfied that Emrys was secure, Aideen swung her leg over the broom. She leaned forward and asked,

“All set to go?”

Emrys made a confirming noise, already curled up for the journey. Aideen smiled.

“Okie-dokie, here we go.” And kicked off.

Her feet did not touch the ground again.


End file.
